The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and more particularly to an article of footwear including a ball contacting member.
There are many sports activities that include kicking a ball. Examples of such sports include soccer, football, rugby, Australian-rules football, and kickball. Conventional sports shoes that are available for these sports typically have an upper not very different from the uppers of other athletic shoes.
Features to optimize contact between the ball and shoe have been previously proposed. Hyde (U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,547) teaches a concave attachment to a shoe providing a pocket on the top of the foot to receive a football when it is kicked. Hannah (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,422,249 and 4,617,746) and Gerrand (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,421,936 and 6,637,132, and WO 2005/107508 A1) teach shoes having surfaces to optimize kicking of a ball.